


Cold enough to burn

by Calire



Series: Enemies to Lovers (the long way 'round) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Flash Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calire/pseuds/Calire
Summary: No.Mycroft won’t give them the satisfaction to care.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Enemies to Lovers (the long way 'round) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cold enough to burn

Mycroft doesn’t need to ask. Nor does he need to voice his deductions.  
It’s bad enough that he can read it all for himself.  
In the crumpled clothes Gregory clumsily hides under his overcoat and the smell of sweat and cologne that still hangs in the stuffy flat as his brother hasn’t bothered to open the windows.  
In the way Sherlock holds himself, smug and confident, pleased that he could take what Mycroft had never even dared touch. Revelling in the knowledge that this would drain whatever humanity his older brother had in him.  
In the way Gregory avoids his gaze, his eyes darting as if searching for a deity above or below capable to turn back time. The slight tremble in his frame as he seems to feel the weight of what he has shattered almost traveling through the floor and up Mycroft’s body to his heart.  
No.  
Mycroft won’t give them the satisfaction to care.  
“Mummy is waiting for you, Sherlock, you do know how much she cares for Christmas dinner. Gather your things, I’ll be waiting for you in the car.”  
He nods to Gregory “Merry Christmas, Detective Inspector. There’s a car for you as well if you wish. Do carry my greetings to Mrs Lestrade as well.”  
Mycroft turns away the moment Gregory opens his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is thought of as part of a larger timeline, hopefully I'll manage to compile it into a collection at some point. Sorry for the angst in the meantime!


End file.
